I Hate This Part
by TheSheWolf
Summary: Based on the song by PCD. Bella is in a long and happy relationship with Jasper, until she finds true love in Edward. Only thing is, neither she nor Jasper wants to let go of what they have. Drama, sarcasm, what else do you need? AH.
1. Chapter 1

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here _

_I Hate This Part – The Pussycat Dolls

* * *

_

BPOV

I could still feel his body pressed against mine. His steady breaths letting me know that he was indeed still asleep. He had spent the night last night after we had sex, like he always does. For the past two and a half years. A very long time if you ask me. But don't get me wrong, I love Jasper. It's just . . . I'm not sure if I was _in_ love with Jasper.

He was a great guy, unbelievably so. He taught in the History Department at Dartmouth, as was his passion. He was a Civil War major, he loved anything to do with the story and I thought his fetish was cute. So not only was Jasper extremely smart, he was absolutely gorgeous. Blonde hair that outshined the sun, blue eyes that sparkled more than the clearest lake when excited, and a body that would make those stupid Hollister models sell their soul for. He was funny, charismatic, romantic, sensitive, and great in bed. So why in the hell couldn't I find it in myself to be in love with him?

As I lay here, thinking of all of the possibilities to the unanswered question that haunts my every moment, the sun rises and Jasper wakens.

"Hey bae." He says with a smile.

"Hi. Have a nice sleep?" I replied, looking into his eyes above me, as I was lying on his chest.

"You're in my arms, aren't you?" He said with a kiss to my nose. This is exactly why I am so confused with my emotions. I mean you can't just have someone say things like that to you, and just not swoon. It's not possible.

"You're sweet. Are you hungry?"

"Of course, I'm a guy aren't I?"

I started to get out of the bed, looking for my robe. "Well, I just went grocery shopping, what do you want?"

"What _I_ want can't be cooked . . . technically." His eyes roamed up and down my body, seeing as I was only wearing a very short royal blue silk robe, which showed _all_ of my curves.

"I'll take that as blueberry pancakes, eggs, bacon, and an English muffin?" I had to literally stop myself from rolling my eyes; the blush however, couldn't be deterred.

"Sure and honey."

"Yes?"

He chuckled. "No, honey as in I want _honey_ on the English muffin."

There goes that dang blush again.

"Right . . . Well it should be done in about an hour, so you go take a shower and do who-knows-what else to make yourself look pretty for Mama. Kay?" I said playfully as I leaned against the door frame.

"You got it . . . _Mama_." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

This time I did roll my eyebrows as I went to the kitchen. I had a pretty nice house, one story, a garage, 2 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms: very stable if you ask me.

I pot my ITouch on speaker, so I could listen to music while I cooked. It was on shuffle so the songs would come randomly.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place . . . _

As I sang along to the lyrics, I couldn't help but to think of the day me and Jasper first met.

* * *

_Flashback!_

_I swooned automatically as the guy across the bar smiled at something his friend said. So gorgeous. I was looking at the spectacular blonde about 20 feet away, who was just . . . gorgeous. Which was the only word I could come up with at the time. Angela, my closest friend had dragged me to Club 1-80, and was I glad she did. I ordered a Shirley Temple, from a waiter who couldn't (more like wouldn't) stop looking at my chest. You'd think the guy has never seen a damn v-neck before!_

"_What are you looking at-oh . . . I see. That's Jasper Whitlock, totally gorgeous, and smart." Angela said next to me as she finished texting her step-sister, Jessica I think her name was. _

"_So . . . gorgeous . . ." Is what came out of my mouth. It really is a shame. _

"_Yes you are." I heard to the left of me. I turned around to see the bartender smirking at me. Eh. Not my type. He looked too boyish and had a very bad habit of looking at boobs, namely mine. "My name's Newton. Mike Newton." _

_Was this dude serious? _

"_Swan. Bella Swan." I mocked, while Angela snickered at my side. _

"_Well Bella, I get off in 20, would you like to go get something to eat with me then?" _

"_Well first off, we're in a club. So I can get something to eat here. Well look at that! There's a plate of already eaten food right in front me! And secondly, even if you had the brains to know that, I still wouldn't go out with you because the whole time you've been trying to converse with me, you seem to have been talking to my chest. I bet you don't even know the color of my eyes." And with that I closed my eyes so he wouldn't be able to cheat. _

"_What?" Was all I heard, until I felt breathing on my neck that made me tense automatically. _

"_Mahogany." I heard a southern accent whisper in my ear, it was so sexy that I actually shivered. Me! Shiver! Yeah, I know. That's what I thought too!_

_I turned around and slowly opened my eyes to reveal the very sexy man from across the bar. Jasper. _

"_Would you like to dance with me miss?" He said huskily. _

"_Sure." _

_And with that, he grabbed my hand and led me to that dance floor as a particularly dirty song came on. I blushed, per usual. _

Oh shit!  
Oh shit!  
Oh shit!  
(Are you ready for this?)  
Oh shit!

Oh! It's me, Fergie  
The pimp, Polo!  
Fergie Ferg, what's up baby?  
Come on!

When I come to the club, step aside  
(Oh shit!)  
Part the seas, don't be have me in the line  
(Oh shit!)  
V.I.P. 'cause you know I gotta shine  
(Oh shit!)  
I'm Fergie Ferg and me love you long time  
(Oh shit!)

_He got behind me and started dancing, while I let myself go to the music. Swaying my hips to the beat in a sensual way, while the lights changed color and the atmosphere got hotter._

All my girls get down on the floor  
(Oh shit!)  
Back to back, drop it down real low  
(Oh shit!)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a hoe  
(Oh shit!)  
Cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go!  
(Oh shit!)

_He put his hands on my hips, and I reached behind me to put my hand on his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. It was just as soft as I thought it would be. His hands started to rub circles on my hips where my very tight black skinny jeans were._

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin down like

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin down like

_At the 'wanna go down like' I'd back up and grind against him making it even hotter in here than it already seemed to be. He seemed to like that. He seemed to like that a lot._

Drinks start pouring and my speech start slurring  
Everybody start lookin real good  
(Oh shit!)

That Grey Goose got your girl feelin loose  
Now I'm wishin that I didn't wear these shoes  
It's like e'ry time I get up on a dude  
Paparazzi put my business in the news

_I turned around and put my hands around his neck to link together in the back. His hands seemed to have found a rather nice place to rest on my ass. Hey, who was I to complain?_

And I'm like, Get up out my face  
(Oh shit!)  
Fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace  
(Oh shit!)  
My lips make you want to have a taste  
(Oh shit!)  
You got that? I got the bass  
(Ooh!)

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin down like

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

_I looked into his eyes to see that they were hooded with desire and lust. Piercing blue. So blue. _

La, da da da da, doo doo doo doo  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie like em' long time, my girls support, right?

La, da da da da, doo doo doo doo  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie like em' long time, my girls support, right?

Another ATL Cali collabo  
Fergie and Polow

When I come to the club, step aside  
(Oh shit!)  
Part the seas, don't be havin me in the line  
(Oh shit!)  
V.I.P. ?cause you know I gotta shine  
(Oh shit!)  
I'm Fergie Ferg and me love you long time  
(Oh shit!)

All my girls get down on the floor  
(Oh shit!)  
Back to back, drop it down real low  
(Oh shit!)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a hoe  
(Oh shit!)  
Cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go!  
(Oh snap!)

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin down like

"_What's your name, sweetheart? I just can't think of you as beautiful the whole night." Jasper drawled sexily in my ear. _

"_Isabella Swan. But you, sexy, can call me Bella." I had never thought of myself as bold, but that was the only word I could think of to describe my newfound courage. _

"_Well, I'm Jasper Whitlock ma'am. Pleased to meet you." It was then, that I giggled at something a guy said to me, for the first time in my life. I actually giggled. _

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin down like

_Sadly, the song was over. I really didn't want to ever let go of Jasper, but we had to go take a seat and cool down._

_We walked back to the bar to find Angela talking very animatedly with her new boyfriend Ben. He was a cute guy, again not my type, but sweet. _

"_You want somethin' to drink little lady?" Jasper twanged oh-so-cutely._

"_Well I had a Shirley Temple here before we left, but you know what they say about leaving a drink unattended in a bar. So I'll just have a bottled water._

"_One bottled water please, and one Gatorade. Need to keep the energy up." After talking to Mike the eye molester, he winked at me. I blushed. Again. _

"_$3.65 _sir_." Mike sneered nastily. _

_I went to reach for my wallet, but Jasper's hand caught mine before I could pull the money out_

"_Let me pay. Please? It's not that much." He said with a little smile, pleading me with a smile. _

_And I caved. I just caved. _

_I gave a little nod and he gave me the water._

"_So what do you do for a living . . . "_

_End Flashback!

* * *

_

And that was the beginning of a very long, very beautiful, very special relationship.

I soon felt two familiar arms wrap around me from behind.

"Wow that looks like it could feed fifty. You barely even eat." He said as he took in all of what I prepared.

"Well after last night, I'm going to need my strength, mister." I playfully pushed my ass up against his groin, to which he groaned sexily. I like the fact that I have that effect on him. Especially when he's only wearing ripped jeans, no shirt included.

"Do you really wanna go through this, now?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Well those pancakes do smell really good."

"I wasn't talking about the pancakes, Jasper."

He grinned and in one swift movement, he had me cradled in his arms and walking towards the bedroom. "Does the microwave work?"

I nodded.

"We can eat later."

* * *

**(Alright, this is chapter numero uno!!!!!!!! I want each and every one of you guys to review. Or else. Just let me know what you think of the plot and we'll see how far it goes. Kay?)**

**-TheSheWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here _

_I Hate This Part – The Pussycat Dolls _

* * *

BPOV

"I tell you Angela, the man actually sat at my window to watch me clean. Clean!"

It was a week after my epiphany and I was at the nail salon with Angela for our weekly pedicure. I was getting the traditional French tips while she got a dark purple with some kind of black and white design. Angela was always more bold then I was.

"No way! How did that happen?" She seemed just as shocked and interested as I thought she would be.

"Well apparently he was "watering" his bushes and he saw me bend over to clean up the hair that Henry shed that day. So seeing that he needed to get a closer look, he climbed over the six foot fence and crawled to my window. Jasper was watching from the bathroom the entire time and thought it was the funniest thing ever. So of course he walked over to me and kisses me. Hard. Then he whispered in my ear to look over at the window where I saw a very sad looking 50 year old man."

Angela was cracking up next to me, but something looked off about her. Like she was nervous or something. "So what happened next?"

"We went outside to meet him. He had moved in the week before which explained why we didn't know him. He told us his name was Carl with a blush redder than I've ever been. It turns out that he was a marine a few decades back, which explains how he was able to get over that fence in the first place."

"Right though? Poor thing, he must have been mortified."

"At first he was, but he invited us over for dinner with his kids Leah, Seth, and Jacob. Leah was a bitch, Seth was sweet and adorable, and Jacob was great. I have a feeling me and him are going to be great friends." I said thinking back to that night.

"Adorable? How old are they?"

"Well Leah is 24, Jake is 26 and Seth is 15."

"Wow Seth's just a baby."

"Yeah I know. So enough about me, tell me about your life."

"Well . . . Ben proposed to me!" And with those words she thrust her hand into my face, and I was met with a gorgeous ring. It was a highly polished 18k white gold band aquamarine and marquise diamond engagement ring that was highlighted at the shoulders with diamond-accented floral sprays. It was perfect for Angela. And my first thought was _Damn_. My second thought was _Damn!_ And my third thought was _OHMYGOSH ANGELA'S GETTING MARRIED!_

Then out of nowhere we both screamed simultaneously like some kind of trained cheerleaders.

"Angela!" I said when we stopped screaming because everyone was staring. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Bella, and you know it would mean a lot to me if you were my maid of honor. Please?"

"Ang, you don't ever have to ask twice! Of course I'll be your maid of honor. When is the wedding?"

"Well we haven't exactly talked about it yet." She said shyly.

"Well that's okay. When did Ben propose? It better have been this morning."

I was met with silence.

"Ang, when did you get engaged?"

More silence.

"Come on, tell me please?"

"Is it really that important?"

I looked at her as if she just swallowed a monkey.

"Twenty-one days ago."

I slapped her.

"Yeah, I probably deserved that." She said solemnly while rubbing her now red cheek.

"Probably? Angela you're my _best_ friend and you get engaged and don't even tell me until three weeks later. What kind of BFF does that? If Jasper proposed to me I'd call you while he was still on one knee!"

"Well it's not my fault. I may have been a little biased."

"How in the world could you have been a little biased?"

"The last time you saw him you weren't exactly cordial."

"And how in the hell do you figure that?"

"You slapped him in the face and poured all of your ice tea on his head." She said with a reprimanding look.

"He was mocking my profession!" I said defensively.

"He was not mocking it he just said that there was no money in it."

"He also said that only cooks that wear mismatched clothes and had some kind of malfunction were artists. And excuse me for standing up for what I love."

"Well Bella that's only half of what you do. Your other job gives you plenty of money. So there."

I was the CFO of Masen & Masen. Masen & Masen was a magazine publishing company and was rated number two of the top twenty magazines. Number one was People. I loved my job, I made a shitload of money and I loved writing. But that was when I started as an intern 7 years ago when I was 19. Everybody there loved me from the start, well with the expectation of the receptionist Tanya. I quickly made my way to the top of the corporation and within a few years I was offered the job of Chief Executive Officer, to which I happily accepted. But it's crazy; I've never even met the Masens. Apparently they're both too busy with their other jobs to come by. But what ever, I've got everything under control at the office, so everything's good.

I'm also an artist. It's my inner most passion. It's like when I draw something, or paint something, I go into another world where nothing else matters except the image that I have in my head. I believe art isn't something you do, it's something you are and every artist should feel the same. But then again, who am I to judge? When I'm in my art room, I feel empowered, like nothing can stop me. When I immerse myself into my artwork, not only does a masterpiece occur, but an insight to what my mind really looks like. And not many people are allowed into my mind.

"Okay Angela. What ever you say."

We got out of the chairs, paid the ladies and left the salon. As we walked to Angela's very expensive Audi R8 Vs Porsche 911 that she got from Ben, Angela burst out in a very fast voice. "Benwantsmetosignaprenupt!"

"Um, excuse me? I didn't quite catch that."

"Ben-well he-he wants me-tosignaprenupt!"

"To do what now?"

"_To sign a damn prenupt! A damn prenupt Bella!" _

Oh. _Oh._ _**Oh! That Bastard!**_

"He wants you to sign a prenupt!? Angela that's ridiculous!"

"I know, but you know he's got money Bella. And he wants to make sure I'm here for the love, not the money. But I'll be damned if he doesn't trust enough in our relationship to sign a damn prenupt! I mean, if he even suspects that we'll get divorced to even use the prenupt, well then what's the point in going through with the ceremony at all?" At this point we were in the car and stopping at the first red light to my house.

"No Angela, don't say that. You love this man, right?" She nodded. "You know he loves you too, right?" She hesitated but then got a determined look on her face and nodded again. "Well then I don't see a problem here. Just tell him what you told me and everything should be fine. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Bella."

"No prob. Just next time something big like this happens, don't let me be the last to know."

"You're not the _last_." She muttered to herself.

"Well then who is?"

"My mother." She whispered.

"Angela! You haven't told your mother!" Wow that's low.

"She hates Ben. And this time I'm not imagining it."

"Well you should tell Mrs. Donna very soon. Tonight, if possible."

We had stopped in front of my house and I opened my door.

"Angela, today's Friday right?"

"All day."

"Well, we should meet up on Sunday to start planning for the wedding. Kay?"

"Okay, thanks again Bella, I know you don't want to hear it, but thank you. I'll see you on Sunday. Loves ya!"

"Loves ya too darling!"

I laughed as I got out of the car and went inside my home.

"Henry!"

My beautiful dog came running to the front door. Henry was a black and white Siberian husky, with clear blue eyes. Everybody loved Henry; he was so sweet and amazing with children. And he made a great guard dog.

"Oh, mommy missed you today Henry. I bought you a new toy too. It's a . . . toy kitty. I know how you hate the neighbor's stupid calico Missy, so I got one that looked just like her! Fetch!" I through the Missy voodoo doll to the hallway where Henry bounded and caught right before it hit the ground.

"Good boy Henry! Go play while Mommy makes dinner for Jasper."

Jasper moved in two days after my revelation, and we were getting along pretty well. We had been planning it for a while, and since he already practically lived at my house, why not make it official?

I went into the kitchen and decide make his favorite; spaghetti. I made the sauce from scratch because I don't like that store bought shit. It all tastes processed to me. I took he ground beef out and separated it and chopped it up so that I just had a pile of beef and I put it in the frying pan. I don't like meat balls, plus everyone says my spaghetti tastes better this way anyway.

* * *

An hour later I was setting the table when I heard the phone ring. I walked to the receiver and looked at the caller I.D. It was Jasper.

"Hey Bae."

"Hey darlin'. Look, the guys want to go out tonight, It's Tyler's birthday and I just called to let you know that I won't be back till' around 9:30."

"Oh honey, that's fine, it's seven now. I'll just put your spaghetti in the fridge. Tell Tyler that I said Happy Birthday! I love you."

"I love you too. See you later darlin'"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and stood there, contemplating on what to do next.

_Well I guess it's just going to be me and Johnny Depp tonight. _I thought. I fixed my plate of spaghetti, popped in Sleep Hollow, and waited for 9:30 to arrive.

**1 hour and 45 minutes later . . . 8:45**

_Okay. The movie's over._

**8:46**

_I should do something. _

**8:47 **

_I seriously have no life. _

**8:47 **

_Okay, getting up now. I should paint something. Yeah! I'm going to paint something!_ And just like that, inspiration hit me and a beautiful picture popped into my head.

I walked into my art room, gathered my supplies, dipped my brush in to the paint and took the first stroke of what was a soon to be masterpiece.

* * *

I stepped back to look at my finished work of art. And I had to admit, it was the best thing I have _ever_ done.

It was a girl, about six or seven years old, in a meadow. This girl was gorgeous, with rosy cheeks, shiny golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Her hair was pulled into a ballerina's bun that was messy, it almost looked windblown, or as if she had been in some sort of struggle. The girl was looking up at you with her piercing blue eyes and crying. She was crying black tears of sadness and misery and pain. She was wearing a pink tutu that was ripped at random places and matted with dirt. And she was sitting on her knees in the meadow holding a flower as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. But the girl looked more fragile than the flower. Every other petal on the flower was ripped off so brutally that the flower almost looked dead, like the look in the girl's eyes. But the meadow that the girl was in brought light to the painting, it was circular with colorful flowers scattered everywhere, and had a bright canopy that hung overhead with life and intensity. There was a small pond nearby that held so much spirit that it was impossible to believe that magic didn't exist.

_I am good._

It must have taken me forever to do it, but I finally looked away from the best thing that I have ever done, to the digital clock on the desk.

**3:45**

_It's after 12 o'clock and Jasper still isn't home! Oh my gosh. He is going to be in so much trouble when he gets home. I can't believe that mother fucking bastard with a- _

**Knock-knock-knock**

_He is one unlucky bastard_.

I washed my hands, walked to the living room, and opened the door. Then, I slammed it in Jasper's face.

"Agh! Ow! Bella, what the fuck? That hurt! Open the door! Please?"

"You get home at 3:45 in the morning and _expect_ me to let you actually _in_ the house? If you wanted to come inside then you should've come home _on time_! **I won't be back till' around 9:30** yeah right!"

"Bella, please let me explain!"

"I'm listening, you ungrateful bastard."

"Well I guess I kinda deserved that."

"I don't hear an explanation."

"Okay! Well it's Tyler's birthday and he wanted to got to a strip club-"

"YOU DITCHED ME TO GO TO A STRIP CLUB!?!?"

"No! I declined the offer! But they needed a designated driver and I got thirsty and lonely waiting . . . in . . . the car! Yeah!" He stuttered on his words, it was actually pathetic.

"Liar!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, let me into the house!"

_Oh no he didn't! _

"Jasper Aaron Whitlock! Don't you _dare_ use that tone of voice with _me_! _I'm_ the one who's actually in the house! Now tell me the truth! Where were you?"

"Just let me into the house so we can work this out. Please? It's cold and dark out here. The police might think I'm trying to break in or something."

"Wait a minute."

I went into my room and changed into a sweatshirt, a pair of sweatpants, my old forces, and put my hair into a pony tail. I walked out of my room, checked in on a sleeping Henry in his room, and went to open the door.

"Okay lets straighten this situation out and why do you look like you're about to go jogging?" Jasper said in one breath once he was in the house.

"Because I am. You said to let you into the house. Which I did. But now I'm letting myself out of the house. I can't be in the same place with you for fear that there might some dire consequences." And as I turned to leave out the door, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere." He said in a voice that almost made me reconsider leaving. Almost. It just branded the burning fire to a white-hot fury.

Smack!

I looked at Jasper now lying on the floor clutching his face in pain. "Don't you ever even think about telling me what to do. _Ever_. I am a grown ass woman and I can do whatever the hell I want to. We had a deal you lying ass overprotective possessive son of a bitch, when we said we would be in, we would be in the house not 20 minutes later than what we said. We are supposed to be in this house no later than 12:00 unless we are with each other or otherwise previously notified. You defied those rules. So now I guess the regulations are breakable. I can go out whenever I please, just like you did tonight. I want to go for a jog. So I will. Got it? Don't wait up for me." And with that I stormed out of the house, down the street, and into the night.

* * *

I had been jogging for all of 45 minutes when I felt it.

That prickling on the back of your neck when you feel like your being watched. That throbbing in your brain when you feel the need to get home as quickly as possible. That tingling in your stomach when you feel like something bad is about to happen. And that constricting sensation in your heart when you know that there will be no way out of what ever is about to happen.

I had jogged about 5 miles away from my house so there's no way in hell I was going to be able to make it home in the time that I wanted. I could probably make it to Angela's house in 10 minutes if I hurried.

I was jogging past the library when four men in dark clothes stepped from the shadows and surrounded me.

_Damn. _

"Hey sugar. What's a pretty little thing like you doing out at 4:57 in the morning?" Said the biggest man. Seeing as the others all laughed at what he said, I was pretty sure he was the leader.

"That's none of your business. Now please let me pass." I said steadily. I could probably take two of these guys but not all four of them. My dad Charlie is a cop and he taught me self defense for occasions such as this. _I'm in a shit-load of trouble._

"No. You see, little ladies like yourself shouldn't be out wandering around when it's this dark outside. So my little buddies and I decided to teach you a lesson."

"I don't need to be taught anything."

I saw a silver Volvo pass by the library, and I tried to make my face look as if I need help. Which I did.

"Oh yes you do!" And with that the big man grabbed me by my waist and pushed me on the ground. _I'm so dead. _

Then bright headlights came into view as I saw the silver Volvo race up to the library. A man got out of the car and said very deliberately, "Get in the car."

I couldn't see what the man looked like but I could tell he wanted to help so I walked to the car.

"That was a very dangerous . . . maneuver." The leader said, with his goons all behind him.

"Oh yeah?" said a smooth voice, "I don't think so." And he went into his pocket and pulled out a gun. _A gun! _

"O-okay man. She-she's y-yours." Big man said then he and his cowards ran away with their tails between their legs.

I got in the car before the man could turn around.

He walked to the driver's seat, got in and looked at me. And I was met with fierce green eyes.

**(AN Okay this is chapter 2! Things are going to get a lot more interesting from here. Now the pictures of Bella's dog, and Angela's ring and car are on my profile. Bella's dog is the first picture on the page. **The black and white one**. I really really want to get to 10 reviews before I post another chapter so please, help a sista out!**

**As for Exploding Star readers, the real chapter 16 should be up sometime later today so be ready for it when it comes! It's going to be a shit-load better than it was I can tell you that!**

**Now for the people who reviewed we have **EdwardCullen'sGirlfriend000** and **.Twilight **Thanks guys!)**


	3. Chapter 3

__

We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here _

_I Hate This Part – The Pussycat Dolls _

BPOV

Great, beautiful, fierce green eyes.

"Are you ok?"

I said nothing.

"Wait-what?" I was overwhelmed. _I had almost been raped_.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But I'm here." The guy with the jade eyes spoke softly to me, as if he were afraid I might break like glass. I looked down at my hands to see that I was shaking.

"Who are you?" Barely a whisper, I was trying to slow my ragged breathing.

"My name is Emmett. Can you tell me your name?"

I nodded slowly. "Bella."

"Your whole name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Okay. Can you tell me what you were doing out here at . . . 5:00 in the morning?"

"Um, m-my boyfriend and I . . . got into a fight. I was . . . going for a jog and was just heading home . . . when those . . . guys showed up. Thank you . . . for saving me, I mean." I looked down and replayed the whole day in my head, trying to find when everything went so horribly wrong.

"No problem, I don't mind at all," Emmett turned back to the wheel and started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked, leaning back into the car seat and running my hand through my hair.

"Back to my house, I'm not taking you back to yours since you got into a fight with your boyfriend. My brother is there and he can make sure your ok," During his speech, I got a really good look at my savior. He had dark brown curly hair, big arms and legs and well he was just big all around. His strong jaw contrasted to his soft lips and his hands were nice and large. He was beautiful.

But his last sentence caused me to snap out of my reverie.

"I don't need your brother to make sure I'm 'ok', I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And shouldn't you be a little skeptical about bringing a stranger into your home?" I snapped.

"Not really, I know exactly who you are. Your name is Isabella Marie Swan, though you prefer to go by Bella; born September 13, 1984 in Forks, Washington. Your parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. You work at Masen & Masen as the CFO, you live about 5 miles away on 27th street, you have a dog named Henry, and you have broken almost every single bone in your body from the time you were six up until four months ago when you broke your arm playing football with your cousin. I think that's about it."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, that's not relatively creepy at all. I think you can drop me off right here."

"It's okay Bella, I know all of this because I'm your boss." He smiled a full dimpled smile.

"Emmett Masen?" _Didn't see that one coming_.

"Yes, I am he."

"Oh, that makes sense. And when we get to your place do you think I could take a shower and you could drop me off home? I'm not exactly decent and I probably smell a little too."

"You do kinda smell, so yes, you may take a shower. But I don't think you should go home. If your man is anything like a normal guy, he'll want time to cool off and you going back home will only just make things worse."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"You could stay at my place. My fiancée Rosalie, lives with me, you could borrow some of her clothes. I think you might like her . . . that is if you don't mind her being a little cranky. She doesn't like being woken up. At all."

We pulled up to the biggest house I have ever seen in my entire life. It was classically beautiful, with granite exterior, white detail and _glass _doors.

"Your home is lovely." Awed, I got out of the car and followed him up the front stairs to the door.

"Thanks, Rose and my mother picked it out."

"So what were you doing out so late?" I asked, looking up at Emmett.

"I spent the night at my sister's house to visit my niece, Bree, in the hospital. They live pretty far actually, over there in Murrieta, a long way from San Diego. I left about 2 hours ago and didn't get back until I saw you."

We walked into his house where I saw the most gorgeous man in the planet sitting on the couch.

_(Déjà vu?)_

He automatically looked up at me when we walked in the door and I saw the most stunning pair of green eyes I have ever seen hiding behind a pair of black-rimmed glasses. They looked exactly like Emmett's but there was something about his that pierced my inner self. My soul.

He had messy bronze hair that stood up in every direction, a muscular lean body, long musical fingers and full pouty lips. It was the first time that I had ever thought about jumping someone other than Jasper . . . that is, of course until he opened his mouth.

"Who the hell is that?" Smooth sound. Rude words. Bad combination.

"_That_ lil' bro, is Bella. She's been through a lot tonight so can you please not make it worse by talking?" I'm so glad Emmett said something; otherwise I would've gone off on him. At that point I really didn't care if he was my boss or not.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she got into a bit of trouble back by the library with Sean and his goons, so I helped her out a bit. But I'm not afraid to admit I had a little help." He then proceeded to take his gun out of his pocket and showed me that there were no bullets.

"You bluffed?!" I reached over to smack him across the arm as many times as I could without hurting myself in the process.

"Yes, I bluffed. But in my defense I knew that those thugs don't ever carry guns. They're too pathetic. And will you please stop hitting me!?"

I shouted "Damn you!" and smacked him one last time before I saw the most striking blonde woman I had ever seen in my life, walk into the living room looking furious.

"Why the fuck are you guys screaming and who the hell are you?" Her sky blue eyes pierced mine with rage. Now I know what Emmett meant, by her being a little cranky. A little? I think not.

"I'm Bella, and you must be Rosalie. Emmett saved me tonight from some big guys down by the library. I'm really sorry to intrude on your sleep and your home. I'm normally not so imposing." I should have been telling the chick off for being so rude to me in the first place, but this was her home and Emmett said that she would lend me some clothes, so I didn't want to be on her bad side. Edward on the other hand . . .

"Oh well it's alright. I'm sure you had a rough night, why don't I get you some fresh clothes so you could get cleaned up? Come on." I walked over to her and she grabbed my hand like we had been friends for years. She towed me to her room where she got me a black pair of tights, an overly large Washington State University sweatshirt, a sports bra, and some underwear.

"The panties are new, so you shouldn't feel too uncomfortable with those, and the bathroom is just down the hall to the left. I'm going back to bed; it was nice to meet you Bella." Rosalie was leaning on her door frame and I felt small in comparison to her beauty. Her long blonde hair fell down past her collarbones in waves, she had large blue eyes and the body of goddess. It was a look a model would sell their soul for.

"Same here Rosalie. And thanks for the clothes, I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

I walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower, got dressed and dried my hair. By the time I walked into the sitting room, Emmett and Edward were arguing.

"Emmett! You need to learn how to mind your own damn business. How do you just pick up a stranger? You're lucky she works for us; she could've been crazy for all we know! Those guys could've even paid her!"

"So your saying that I should've just let her get raped? Is that what you're saying? That's just cruel Edward. Cruel, and heartless."

Emmett was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner, while Edward was sitting on the loveseat with his glasses of and his elbows on his knees.

"We don't even know what kind of person she is; she could be a bitch for all we know."

_Now that is where I draw the line_. "Excuse me? I admit I don't know you people very well, and vice versa, but that doesn't make me any less thankful to Emmett for saving me. He helped me when I needed it and for that I owe him my life. Now what does that have to do with you? Not a damn thing! And as far as I'm concerned, I don't ever have to see you again after this evening. So please tell me, what is so bad about me being here that you have to beat Emmett up about it? You should be looking up to him, after all he saved me from something terrible."

Edward stood up looking absolutely enraged. "Now you listen to me-"

"No! You listen to me! I have done nothing to deserve this behavior from you. Nothing at all. And had this been your home, I would walk out right now. But Emmett has asked me to stay until I can get back on my feet. So I will respect his wish, but I will not stand by and let you talk about me like a dog! You got that? So either you can apologize and act civilized like a _human being_, or you can get up and leave the room like a spoiled brat! Take your pick."

I looked at Emmett who just stared at me with and awed look on his face. But when I looked back at Edward I saw a look of guilt in his eyes and I knew instantly that he was going to give in.

"You're right. I had no right to judge you like that. I'm sorry."

"Yes. You are sorry, Emmett, do have a spare bedroom that I could use? I'm really tired and would love to get some rest."

Emmett just sat there and looked dumbstruck and then he got this shit-eating grin on his face like he just won the lottery. _Yeah, like he would need it._

Then, he burst out laughing; big, loud, guffaws like a hyena who had just found a field full of dead gazelles.

"Edward! You-you should have . . . . seen your FACE! I-I mean . . . .you just got told! HA HA HA HA! By someone you don't even know!" He then preceded to cackle like a witch and point shamelessly at Edwards face. It was actually pretty funny.

"Bella . . . ah, Bella. Edward has _never_ been told off. Never in his whole entire life of living, has he _ever_ not gotten his way. You, my friend, have just created history. And I am forever in your debt." He had come over to where I was standing and put his arm around my shoulders, like a friend. Not a business associate. Not some random chick off the street. But a friend.

"Ass." Edward took his medical book and chucked it at Emmett's head, but luckily, the shot was missed because of his great reflexive skills.

"Look who's talking. But come on, Bella, I'll show you where the guest room is."

He walked me to the guest room where everything was white. White walls, white bed frame, white bed, white _flat screen TV_, white dresser, white carpet. Everything was white.

"Really, Em? Really?" I asked, surprised that I had already given him a nickname.

"It was Rose's idea to have themed rooms," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course it was. Well, I'm tired and I'm going to take my ass to bed. Out!" I giggled and pushed (or tried to push) Emmett out of the room.

He chuckled and pushed his feet up against the floor so I wouldn't be able to move him.

"Move!"

"No."

"Move!"

"No."

"Please?"

"What? What was that?"

"Will you please move?"

He chuckled and walked out of the room laughing all the way down the hall.

I walked to the bed and got comfortable, wishing I had a phone so I could call Jasper to let him know I was ok.

There was no way I was able to fall asleep once he had entered my mind.

"_You're not going anywhere."_

"_You're not going anywhere."_

"_You're not going anywhere."_

The words echoed in my head and I figured that was when everything spiraled downward. We could have solved everything, had he just not said those four little words.

"_You're not going anywhere."_

"_You're not going anywhere."_

"_You're not going anywhere."_

We could've sat down and discussed why he wasn't home. We would've made up.

"_You're not going anywhere."_

"_You're not going anywhere."_

"_You're not going anywhere."_

I could see it, in his eyes. He _wanted_ to make up. He didn't want to fight anymore.

"_You're not going anywhere."_

"_You're not going anywhere."_

"_You're not going anywhere."_

He probably was really sorry. _I know I am._

I looked over to the clock on the nightstand to see that it was ten o'clock in the morning.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," I looked toward the door to see Edward come in and sit down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"To apologize," He paused as he looked from eyes to the floor and back again. "I know the way that I acted last night was wrong, and I'm sorry for my less than gentlemanly behavior. I was tired and pissed at Rose, and . . . nevertheless, it's no excuse for the way that I was acting earlier. If anything, it was because I was stunned by your beauty in a way that caused me to act rashly and rudely."

I blushed and looked down at my hands. "It's still not an excuse for being rude to me. But I accept your apology either way. Now, if you would please tell either Rosalie or Emmett to come in here, I need to get back home."

"I could take you."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Edward."

"Please? It would give me a chance to make up to you for my bad behavior."

"You already apologized. All is forgotten." I spoke softly and looked down at my hands again and wondered idly if Jasper was worried about me.

"Please, Bella?" My name flowed like pure silk from his mouth. I was momentarily paralyzed.

I ran my hand through my hair and bit my lip nervously. I didn't miss how his eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips for a split second. "Yeah, sure, what ever."

A breathtaking smile broke out on his face, and he got up. "Alright, lets go!"

I giggled and got out of bed, putting on my shoes and following Edward out of the house and into the living room, knowing there was no way in hell that I could possibly find my way out on my own.

I looked in the kitchen to find Rosalie making eggs and bacon. There were already two empty egg cartons in the trash, and she didn't look anywhere near finished.

"Rosalie? Are you planning to feed the homeless? All of them?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, awed by its splendor.

"Nope! This is all for Emmett. I still have to make yours and Edward's breakfast. I already ate this morning." She smiled at me and continued cooking.

"Oh no! Rosalie, you don't have to make me anything to eat. Edward's about to take me home, and besides, I'm not that hungry." My stomach decided to protest by grumbling, effectively shutting me up and improving my point.

Rosalie raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows, and gave me a "Mmhm." As if to say, _Ok, _you_ may not be hungry, but your stomach doesn't seem to agree with you._

I blushed, sat down at the table, and looked over at Edward to see that he was leaning against the wall with this stupid ass crooked grin on his face. _He's beautiful._

"Well, if your cooking for me would you mind if I helped? I want do something to thank you for letting me spend the night."

"Bella, you don't have to." Edward cut in from his 'observing spot'.

"But, I want to. I want to make myself useful in some way."

"Okay, well can you cook?" Rosalie asked as she beat a batch of eggs.

"Sure, my mom's the owner of The Ugly Duckling, she taught me everything I know."

"Your mom owns The Ugly Duckling? That's my favorite Italian restaurant!"

"Yep, I actually created the famous amoretti cookies."

"That was you?" Edward asked, astonished.

"Why are you surprised?"

"Just . . . those cookies just so happen to be my favorite dessert of all time. Every time I go there I always order those delicious cookies. You are very talented."

"Oh trust me; you haven't _lived_ until you've had the real things."

"Well maybe I should."

"Maybe, so Rosalie, what you like me to cook?"

Just then, Emmett walks in the kitchen, walks up behind Rosalie and places a sweet kiss on her neck.

"Well, since you so graciously offered Bella, I's likes some French Toast, somes crème Brule, and somes lobster tails!"

"Emmett! Stop talking." Rosalie playfully reprimanded Emmett.

"But I's wants my's lobster tails!" he complained jokingly.

"I won't make you lobster tails, Emmett, or crème Brule for that matter. But I can make you blueberry French toast." I laughed and went to the fridge to get the ingredients for breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast was over, I said my 'good byes' and let Edward escort me to the car.

"You know this is my car, right?" Edward flirted from the driver seat.

"Oh, so you're the one with the soccer mom car?"

"This is not a soccer mom car!" He looked truthfully hurt by my observation.

I giggled. "It is too, Edward and you know it. S60R? Really? You might as well put pink flowers on the side and have Proud Mom of 6 on a bumper sticker and call it a day."

"This is not a soccer mom car! I'd just rather be safe than sorry!" He was turning red with embarrassment.

"Yeah okay, Mom," I scoffed.

"Not a soccer mom car!"

"Sure."

We rode the rest of the way in silence except for the occasional chuckle from me.

"Turn in right here." I pointed to my driveway were there were 3 police cars, including my dad's Chief of Police car.

"Ooh, looks like you're in trouble." Edward mocked from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, thanks for the ride."

I got out of the car where I was met with Jasper running full force at me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"God, I missed the hell out of you," he whispered in my ear.

**(A/N Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. School has been hectic. Really hectic. But I made up for it with a nine page chapter so you're very welcome. Review, and you get cookies!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here _

_I Hate This Part – The Pussycat Dolls _

* * *

BPOV

That night Jasper explained that the only reason he was late was because Tyler had gotten into a fight with 3 very large, very angry biker thugs at the strip club. They beat him so badly that he had to be put in the hospital, and Jazz was there with him the whole time. He said that Tyler had to go into immediate surgery on his head because the largest man had hit him in his temple with the leg of a chair. They waited in the waiting room for about four hours when the doctor showed up to tell them how the surgery went. He didn't make it.

So when he got home to me all he wanted to do was to rest in bed while I sang to him Evanescence's _My Immortal_. It was the song I sang to him when his parents were killed in a home invasion. So it only made sense for him to want to be with me when he was most vulnerable. But he forgot to call while he was in the hospital, he had to deal with Tyler's mom and 16 year old sister Candace, so he was pretty tied up the whole night.

After he was finished with recounting everything that happened, I was in tears and apologizing profusely. He told me that I was already forgiven and that we could move on and put everything behind us.

So we got ready by showering with each other, but not in a sensual way. We just wanted to wash away the stress of the past night and get reacquainted with each other. He gave me an overly large t shirt of his that read _RUN DMC_ and he wore only his black pajama bottoms as we climbed into bed and he rested his head on my stomach. I filled the tense silence by singing his song, running my hands through his honey shaded hair until he fell asleep.

Then I cried myself into a deep slumber, mourning over the loss of a friend.

The next morning I awoke, fully prepared to go to work when I saw Jasper silently crying in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare.

"Jazz . . . Jazzy baby . . . you have to wake up," I shook him softly, willing to do anything to stop his pain. "Jasper!"

He bolted upright, panting heavily and looking around frantically, as if there was an intruder in the room.

"You were crying," I whispered, afraid to tip the scale of his sensitivity.

He reached up to his face, as if to be sure there were really tears under his eyes, and then he reached out his arms to me. I climbed in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me as if I were his lifeline.

"I don't think I could live without you, BellaBoo." His words were muffled by him burying his head in my long brown hair as he called me by the name he'd given me when we first started dating.

"You'll never have to. Never," I whispered into his neck, trying my best to soothe him.

"I don't want to."

I didn't want to leave him either. Jasper was where home was, he was familiar. Safe.

"You have to go to work."

"You're more important."

He hugged me tighter to his bare chest. "You will not miss a day of work because of me, Bella. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. I'll sit here with you all day if I have to. But I won't leave you alone. Not now."

He pulled back from me and looked into my eyes, a small sad smile on his face. "I love you Bella. So much. Thank you."

And he kissed me, a small, passionate, adoring kiss that made me realize even though I wasn't in love with him, he meant everything to me. And I would try like hell to fall in love with him if it was the last thing I did.

When he pulled back he gave me a breathtaking smile and kissed me softly on my forehead one more time. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked softly.

"No. Actually I _want_ to go into the kitchen, take one of those huge fruit punch bowls that we have, and make a large bowl of Cocoa Pebbles. Then, I _want_ to go into the living room and snuggle with you while watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone because I know it's your favorite. I _want_ to act like last night never happened so I can deal with it and everything else tomorrow. And I _want_ you to be there with me the whole time."

I blushed slightly and nodded, not knowing what to say or do.

"Okay?" Jasper asked, brushing his knuckles against my heated face.

"Okay." I pecked him on the cheek and grabbed his hand so we could do what he wanted.

* * *

A couple of hours later there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." I flipped the duvet off myself and Jasper, and ran to get the door.

I swung it open only to find Angela on my porch with tears streaming down her face.

She launched herself at me, nearly knocking me backwards, all the while mumbling and sobbing incoherently into my shirt.

"Ang? Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, shocked, confused, and just really fucking pissed because it seemed like I couldn't catch a break nowadays.

Jasper was at my side in an instant, awkwardly patting Angela's back because even though she was my best friend, they'd barely ever spoken. Sure they were always cordial to one another, but Jasper and Angela were alike in the fact that they weren't very talkative people. Unless of course, you knew them very well; and I did.

"B-Ben . . . and I . . . and h-he . . . wanted . . .pre-prenupt . . . b-but . . .now . . . is off!" She cried hysterically into my shoulder, soaking Jaspers t-shirt with snot and tears.

"Ben and you were talking, and he wanted you to sign the prenupt but you said no, and now the wedding is off?"

She whimpered and nodded, finally seeming to calm down enough to let go of me. "Thanks Jasper," she whispered timidly, turning around to smile at him appreciatively but shyly, seeing as he still did not have a shirt on.

"I can't believe this! Who does he think he is?! You're the best thing that's ever happened to him! How dare he?! UGH!"

Jasper and Angela just sat there and watched me pace around my living room, screaming and yelling at inanimate objects in my underwear.

But I couldn't help it. For as long as I've known Ben, and I've known the fucker since the 9th grade, he's been pining over Angela. And now that he finally has her, and a little bit of cash in the bank, (okay I'm totally lying, he has a shitload of cash in the bank), he thinks he can just do away with her.

Well he totally has another thing coming. I grabbed my keys, put on my shoes, and walked toward the door.

"Hurry up Ang, I'm trying to get there while it's still a crime of passion."

No sooner was I out the door that I walked right back in.

"Pants, I need pants."

On the way to my room I heard Jasper comment, "She's so cute when she's mad."

I just snorted, pulled on the cleanest pair of jeans I could find, and rushed out the door to my best friend's rescue.

* * *

"Ben, do you remember the conversation we had when you first started dating Angela?"

We were at Ben's rather large and ostentatious mansion, second only to Emmett's. Ben was sitting on his couch sweating bullets, and looking at the large grandfather clock he had inherited from his father.

_What? Are you expecting the Sandman to just magically appear and save your ass? I don't think so._

"Well, you told me that if I ever hurt Angela, you wouldn't hesitate to cut my sack off, put it in a blender along with other herbs and spices, and feed it to me through the tube I'd be eating out of at the hospital."

"Hmm yes, good times, now did you think I would not make good on my promise?" I was leaning back into Jasper's chest, his large hands running absently up and down my arms.

"No, no, I knew you were serious."

"Then WHY in the name of ALL that is good and holy, did Angela show up on MY doorstep crying her eyes out because YOU told her the marriage was OFF?" I was no longer in Jasper's arms, now I was in Ben's face poking him in the chest every time my voice went an octave higher than normal.

He just sat there quivering and blabbering at me before he finally got up the courage to speak.

"See, what had happened was-"

"AGH!" I screamed and tackled him to the ground, throwing punches and kicking anywhere I could. Jasper and Angela joined in, struggling to get me off Ben, and all I could see was red as my sight was filled with tangled limbs and appendages.

* * *

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

_I am so screwed._

**(A/N I know this chapter is short and I know I haven't updated in a while but trust me, I will be back. This was just a filler chapter, not much happened, not much didn't happen. You decide if its good or not. Review?)**


	5. Chapter 5

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here _

_I Hate This Part – The Pussycat Dolls _

* * *

One of the perks of being the daughter of the Police Chief? They let you go early.

I walked outside of the jailhouse, loving the feeling of the sun on my face and the ground under my feet.

"Oh my god! The sun! I'M FREE!" I got to my knees and was about to kiss the dirt until I saw a beetle, I stood up and proceeded to dance instead.

"Bella, you were in there for forty-five minutes." Jasper said, as he rolled his eyes and turned around, fully prepared to go to the car.

I ran up behind him and jumped on his back, kissing his neck slightly.

"Forty-five minutes of my life I will never get back. Remind me never to get arrested again, kay?" I snuggled up to his back as he carried me to the car, Angela walking silently next to us while trying to fight back a smile.

"Yeah? And what's so funny Ms. My-husband-would-rather-dump-me-then-have-me-not-sign-a-prenupt?" That stopped her smiling quickly; she shot me the stink-eye and got into the car without a word. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Alright, get into the car, Bellaboo." Jasper said, sliding me off his back gently, and kissing my forehead sweetly.

"You sure you want to call me that? You sure you want to be with me? I mean, I _am_ an ex-con now." I smiled deviously up at him.

"Of course I don't. I already have my shit packed and ready to go. All I need is to rent a U-Haul, and I'm outie."

I put my hand to my heart, feigning hurt as he slid into the driver's seat, putting the key in the ignition and pulling us out of my personal hell.

"Um, as much as you guys' ongoing flirtation is really starting to bug me, I need you to stop for one second and listened to me." Angela said from the backseat, popping her head up between our two seats so we could see her face.

"Well?" I said, wanting her to get on with her question so I could go back to my ongoing flirtation.

"Ben said he doesn't care if I don't sign the prenupt. We're getting back together!"

I raised my hand, ready to slap my best friend for the third time in two weeks when Jasper grabbed my arm and put it back in my lap.

"We're in a Cop Zone, do you really want to go back to jail for assault?"

"Good point. I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Jasper scoffed and continued to drive until we were at Angela's house. It was small, about the size of a small cottage, but it was cozy. And it made Angela happy, so I never criticized.

She got out of the car, when I rolled down the window she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. She said bye to Jasper and ran up the stone path to her home.

We were gone before she was even in the door.

* * *

Two weeks later I was walking into Masen & Masen, on my way to work, when I saw a familiar car in an always empty parking space.

I shook off the feeling of déjà vu, and continued up the elevator to the top floor, where my office was settled.

I passed the receptionist Irina, her ice blonde hair pulled into a twist at the nape of her neck, and said a polite hello. She was one of the nicest people I had met at this establishment, and her 3 sisters, Tanya, Kate and Carmen, were all no different.

"Wait!" She called from behind me, I looked back to see Irina looking frantic and worried.

I hurried back to her, thinking she had important information with worry marring my features as well.

"Yes, Irina?"

She looked down the hall to her left and right, like she was about to reveal the largest secret in the world, before she looked back at me.

"They're here." She whispered.

"What is this? That freaky Poltergeist movie? Who's here?"

She looked sideways again, "_Them_! You know! _Them_!"

"No, I don't know. Who's 'them'?"

"The Masen's you buffoon! Who else?"

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach when I realized what she meant. Everyone would have to be on their best behavior.

No _That's What She Said_ office jokes. No sexual innuendos meant for the new intern Jessica (who was quite oblivious to them might I add, sweet girl though). And under _no_ circumstances were the employees allowed to flirt.

This was going to be a tough day.

Though I hadn't seen the alleged Masen's, I knew they were there, so I did my best to make sure I did my job effectively and efficiently. By doing so, I had finished a full day's work in less than 4 hours. I was tired, so I decided to go out for a short lunch and take the rest of the day off.

On my way out to ask Irina if she wanted to accompany me, I heard another voice. It was male, smooth, velvety, and distinctly familiar.

Edward.

I heard him talking to Irina, scoping her out for any new information on the business and its employees. But for some reason, he always kept coming back to _my_ name.

"Has _Miss Swan_ made sure to reject People's offer of a merger in the near future?"

"Has _Miss Swan_ made sure the transaction went through?"

"Did _Miss Swan_ make sure to keep the stocks in check?"

And although I knew every answer was yes, I couldn't stop from eavesdropping. I even got a little peek of him. His unruly red hair contrasted greatly with his form fitting green sweater. I could just imagine how his bright emerald eyes would look, all sparkly and mischievous.

"Eavesdropping are we?" A voice whispered to me from behind.

I almost dropped my suitcase as I spun around, shocked, with my fist in the air, ready to punch the intruder.

What I saw was Emmett, struggling to hold in his laughter at the sight of me. I was in my black high-waisted skirt, white peep toe wedge heels, bumpit half-up hair do, with my fist up, ready to punch him in the face. I lowered my fist and started laughing with him, mostly from the fact that I probably looked ridiculous and had just got caught eavesdropping by my boss.

Fabulous.

When our laughter had finally died down Emmett took a step back and looked me up and down.

"Damn Bella, you look good when you're not all . . . . you know, in ratty sweats, ugly worn out sneakers, and your hair looks like a haystack."

"Gee, thanks Emmett. Appreciate it, really I do. By the way, that was sarcasm. In case you didn't hear it."

He laughed and came closer to me, picking me up in the most painful bear hug I had ever received.

"Em - can't – breathe!"

"Sorry Bella," he breathed as he put me down. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Yeah, somehow I highly doubt that."

I whipped around and came face to face with Edward, looking stern with one of his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Edward-" I started, but was cut off quickly by the person in context.

"Mr. Masen."

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"You called me Edward, I am not your friend, I'm your boss. It's Mr. Masen, to you Miss Swan. Now, I suggest you get back to work. Emmett? Come with me please." And with that, Ed- _Mr. Masen_ turned on his heel, and walked down the hall to the unused offices that were reserved for him and his brother.

I think I stood there for a good three minutes before I finally gathered enough strength to go up to Irina and ask her to lunch.

I was pissed, and I needed a friend.

* * *

By the time I got home, new knots had formed in my back, I was nursing my very first migraine, and I was utterly exhausted.

Remember all of the work that I had finished in the first 3 hours at work? Mr. Masen had me recheck and redo almost all of it. And I think Jessica might have suffered from extreme whiplash from all of the coffee I asked her to get me every 10 minutes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked as soon as I got into the house. I hissed, squinting my eyes against the bright lights of the kitchen light and the sheer volume of his voice. _Right_ next to my ear.

I put my fingers against his mouth, shutting off any and all sound passage from it.

"Shh, don't talk. I'll explode."

He nodded his head cutely and went back to cooking in the kitchen; it smelled like he was making zesty chicken breast, my favorite. And he usually only makes it when he's trying to seduce or suck up to me. Though usually when he tries to seduce me, he cooks shirtless, so I went with the latter.

Whatever he wanted, he could have it, I just needed to sleep. And that was when I fell on the couch, still fully dressed in work clothes, and fell asleep.

Who knows how many hours later, I awoke to the sound of Jasper's soothing voice and the smell of meat and spices. My migraine instantly vanished, whilst the knots in my back however, simultaneously made themselves known.

I cracked my neck, a habit I thought was very gross but much needed, and smiled up at Jasper. His ocean blue eyes already calming my nerves and putting me at ease.

"Stressed?" I nodded slightly, stretching the muscles in my back and grimacing at the pain I found there.

"Oh my poor baby, why don't you come here and sit down at the dinner table while I give you a nice massage? Doesn't that sound nice?" He cooed at me.

I let him lead me to the dinner table where there sat my zesty chicken breast, over white rice, cornbread and collard greens. Being from southern Texas, meant Jasper knew how to _cook_.

I cut off a piece of chicken and popped it into my mouth as Jazz started methodically working my shoulders. I moaned, the taste of all of the spices and fluids coupled with the feeling of Jasper's practiced hands on my stressed muscles extracted sounds and feelings I'd never had before.

"Feels good, don't it baby? I know, you've had a long day. Friend of mine told me your boss came around. That must have been real hard on you darlin'."

"Oh, god, you don't even know . . . wait- a little more to the left, right there . . . any ways, _Mr. Masen_ is a real asshole. He made me redo everything. I mean, seriously? I've been doing everything just fine for the past few years and he comes in and starts regulating! I mean who the hell does he think he is?"

"Um . . . your boss?"

I unleashed the wrath of The Brow on him, (The Brow is an action I perform when I'm angry, sarcastic, when I'm proving someone wrong, or when I know I'm doing something wrong but don't really care about it. It is done by raising the left eyebrow while simultaneously glaring at the person in question. This is a case of angry spiced up with a little bit of doing-something-wrong-but-not-caring-about-it.) He cowered away and averted his gaze, going back to his ministrations on my back.

When I finally felt like I could move my neck freely without crying like a little baby, I told Jasper to stop. He decided to join me for dinner, quietly eating his food without saying a word as to why he was doing this.

"So what's up?" I asked, done with my food and ready to go back to sleep.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? Why does something have to be up? I didn't do anything. I mean that's the only reason you could be asking this question, right? Because I did something? But I didn't. I'm innocent. Innocent I tell you!" He spoke fast and rambled on for quite some time. I planned on stopping him right there. I planned on telling him how much he needed air so it would be best if he stopped talking soon. My plans were halted however when he kept talking, this time, at a faster rate and higher voice. "I mean, can't a boyfriend do something loving and caring and nice for his beautiful and understanding woman without being questioned?"

"Yes, but-"

"I mean honestly, is all of this . . . . pressure really necessary? I love you dammit! Stop taunting me!"

"Jazz, I'm not-"

"OKAY! Fine! You caught me alright! I will tell you! Will you just please stop with all the questions? I can't take it anymore!" By this time, Jasper was out of breath and out of energy. He finally collapsed on the table before peeking out at me from under his arms.

"Sure." I said. I just wanted him to stop yelling. It was making my migraine return.

"What?"

"I said sure. You asked me to stop questioning you and I said sure. Now tell me what's got your knickers in a twist."

He snorted. "Hehe, you said knickers."

"Jasper!"

"Ok, ok, see what had happened was -"

Jasper was cut off by the sound of a door closing in the back of the house.

I shushed him and got up, and grabbing the aluminum bat Jasper and I kept in the closet for emergencies, I walked towards the back of my home. I stopped at the bathroom when I heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on.

"Bae, give me the bat. I'm sure Henry just figured out how to potty train himself is all. Come back to dinner."

I just rolled my eyes and him and waited for "Henry" come out of the bathroom. As the doorknob turned I swung the bat backward, ready to knock whoever's front teeth out as soon as they opened the door.

The door opened and what I saw shocked me.

It wasn't a big tall thief person, it was a small blonde 14 year old girl.

"WAIT!" Came a shrill voice from behind me. I turned around to see another petite girl, this time with short, spiky black hair.

"Jasper?" I asked, baffled and slightly angered.

"Yes, darling?"

"Why are there two small 14 year old girls in my house?"

**(Is that a cliffie? Is it? Hmm maybe that's up to you to decide. I think you should review and tell me all about whether or not I wronged you by putting up a non-cliff-hanger. (Please insert weird English accent here.) Ooh I am a dirty girl.**

**p.s. Sorry it was so short. Just had a sudden inspiration and it had to stop there.**

**-**TheSheWolf)_  
_


	6. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!

CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP! GO CHECK IT OUT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

-TheSheWolf


End file.
